2011/November
This page lists the most complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in November, 2011. November 1 Del Rey tweeted: "Every man has to go through hell to reach Paradise" and "Bradley Soileau" November 2 Del Rey posted "Bradley Soileau- having brad in the Born to Die video made it autobiographical and beautiful. He reminds me of the dark and mysterious side of the magnetic boy I used to know." on FaceBook. November 4 Del Rey performed at Ruby Lounge in Manchester, UK. Before the performance, she posted: "I have been sick with laryngitis this week but have not cancelled tonight's gig as radio reported.. On my way to Manchester now xxxLDR xxx" on FaceBook. Afterwords, she posted "Manchester. Sweet Sweet Crowd. Adore You." November_4_2011-1.jpg November_4_2011-2.jpg November_4_2011-3.jpg November_4_2011-4.jpg November_4_2011-5.jpg November_4_2011-6.jpg November_4_2011-7.jpg November_4_2011-8.jpg November_4_2011-9.jpg November_4_2011-10.jpg November_4_2011-11.jpg November 4 2011-12.jpg November 4 2011-13.jpg November 4 2011-14.jpg November 4 2011-15.jpg November 5 Del Rey performed at Oran Moir in Glasgow, UK. November_5_2011-1.jpg November_5_2011-2.jpg November_5_2011-3.jpg November_5_2011-4.jpg November_5_2011-6.jpg November 5 2011-7.jpg November_5_2011-5.jpg|''Backstage'' November 7 Del Rey performed at Nouveau Casino in Paris, France. November_7_2011-1.jpg November_7_2011-2.jpg November_7_2011-3.jpg November_7_2011-4.jpg November_7_2011-5.jpg November_7_2011-6.jpg November_7_2011-9.jpg November_7_2011-7.jpg November_7_2011-8.jpg November 8 Lana had an interview and performed at La Musicale Speciale legendado in France. She sang Video Games and Blue Jeans. Musicalespeciale.jpg Musicale speciale.jpg 375777_297920803565761_1846323413_n.jpg Del Rey performed at the very exclusive Silencio club in Paris, France. Silencio3.jpg Silencio2.jpg Silencio1.jpg November 9 Arriving at 'Le Grand Journal' in Paris November_9_2011-1.jpg November_9_2011-2.jpg November_9_2011-3.jpg November_9_2011-4.jpg November_9_2011-5.jpg November_9_2011-6.jpg November_9_2011-7.jpg November_9_2011-8.jpg November_9_2011-9.JPG November_9_2011-10.jpg Le Grand Journal November_9_2011_LGJ-1.jpg She was also interviewed in La Boîte à Questions directly after her appearance on Le Grand Journal. Photoshoot by Mathieu Zazzo Del Rey was photographed by Mathieu Zazzo. M Zazzo 1 1.jpg M Zazzo 1 2.jpg M Zazzo 1 3.jpg M Zazzo 1 6.jpg M Zazzo 1 4.jpg M Zazzo 1 7.jpg M Zazzo 1 5.jpg *''Camera'' – Canon EOS 5D Mark II November 10 Del Rey performed at Paradiso in Amsterdam, Holland. November_10_2011-1.jpg November_10_2011-2.jpg November 10 2011-3.jpg November_10_2011-4.jpg November_10_2011-5.jpg November_10_2011-6.jpg November_10_2011-7.jpg November_10_2011-8.jpg November_10_2011-9.jpg November_10_2011-10.jpg November_10_2011-11.jpg November_10_2011-12.jpg November_10_2011-13.jpg November_10_2011-14.jpg November_10_2011-15.jpg November_10_2011-16.jpg November_10_2011-17.jpg November_10_2011-18.jpg November 11 Del Rey was photographed by Naomi Shon. She also performed Video Games on De Wereld Draait Door. fullbody.jpg|Entering the stage do.jpg dwdd.jpg face.jpg face4.jpg hqdefault.jpg mine.jpg smile.jpg outfit.jpg outfit2.jpg smile24.jpg lanasparkle.png x240-Sl9.jpg Naomi Shon 2 3.jpg November 12 Del Rey was a studio guest at 1LIVE. She later performed on the TV show Inas Nacht and at the Gebäude 9 Theatre in Cologne, Germany. 1LIVE November_12_2011_1LIVE-1.jpg November_12_2011_1LIVE-2.jpg November_12_2011_1LIVE-3.png Inas Nacht November_12_2011_IN-1.jpg Gebäude 9 Theatre November_12_2011-1.jpg November_12_2011-2.JPG November_12_2011-3.JPG November_12_2011-4.jpg November_12_2011-5.jpg November_12_2011-6.jpg November_12_2011-7.JPG November_12_2011-8.jpg November_12_2011-9.jpg November_12_2011-10.JPG November_12_2011-11.jpg November_12_2011-12.jpg November_12_2011-13.jpg 6341464536_8162584024_b.jpg Backstage November_12_2011_BS-6.jpg November_12_2011_BS-7.jpg November_12_2011_BS-8.jpg November_12_2011_BS-9.jpg November_12_2011_BS-10.jpg November_12_2011_BS-1.jpg November_12_2011_BS-2.jpg November_12_2011_BS-3.jpg November_12_2011_BS-4.jpg November_12_2011_BS-5.jpg November_12_2011_BS-11.jpg November_12_2011_BS-12.jpg November_12_2011_BS-13.jpg November_12_2011_BS-14.jpg November_12_2011_BS-15.jpg 6340716349_9af503a76d_b.jpg November 13 or 14 Del Rey was photographed by Heinz Peter Knes for the January/February 2012 edition of German magazine Spex. HK 1 1.jpg HK 1 2.jpg NK 1 19.jpg|'Tagged' HK 1 3.jpg HK 1 4.jpg HK 1 5.jpg HK 1 6.jpg HK 1 7.jpg HK 1 8.jpg HK 1 9.jpg HK 1 10.jpg HK 1 11.jpg HK 1 20.jpg|'Tagged' HK 1 12.jpg HK 1 13.jpg HK 1 13-2.jpg|'Tagged' HK 1 18.jpg|'Tagged, MQ' HK 1 18-LQ.jpg|'Untagged, LQ' HK 1 14.jpg HK 1 15.jpg HK 1 16.jpg HK 1 17.jpg Media Use HK M 1.jpg| November 14 Del Rey performed at Roter Salon Volksbühne in Berlin, Germany. She was later photographed by Bella Lieberberg. November_14_2011-1.jpg November_14_2011-2.jpg November 14 2011-3.jpg November_14_2011-4.jpg November 14 2011-5.jpg November 14 2011-6.jpg November 14 2011-7.jpg November_14_2011-8.jpg November_14_2011-9.jpg November 14 2011-10.jpg November_14_2011-11.jpg Photoshoot by Bella Lieberberg BL_1_1.jpg Bella-Lieberberg.jpg November 16 Del Rey performed at Scala in London, UK. November_16_2011-1.jpg November_16_2011-2.jpg November_16_2011-3.jpg November_16_2011-4.jpg November_16_2011-5.jpg November_16_2011-6.jpg November_16_2011-7.jpg November_16_2011-8.jpg November_16_2011-9.jpg November_16_2011-10.jpg November_16_2011-11.jpg November_16_2011-12.jpg November_16_2011-13.jpg November_16_2011-14.png November_16_2011-15.jpg November_16_2011-16.jpg November_16_2011-17.jpg November_16_2011-18.jpg November_16_2011-19.jpg November_16_2011-20.jpg November_16_2011-21.jpg November_16_2011-22.jpg November_16_2011-23.jpg November_16_2011-24.jpg November_16_2011-25.jpg November_16_2011-26.jpg November_16_2011-27.jpg November_16_2011-28.jpg November_16_2011-29.jpg November_16_2011-30.jpg November_16_2011-31.jpg November_16_2011-32.jpg November_16_2011-33.jpg November_16_2011-34.jpg November 16 2011-35.jpg November 16 2011-36.jpg November 17 Del Rey performed at HMV Institute in Birmingham, UK. November_17_2011-1.jpg November_17_2011-2.jpg November_17_2011-3.jpg November_17_2011-4.jpg November_17_2011-5.jpg November_17_2011-6.jpg November_17_2011-7.jpg November_17_2011-8.jpg November_17_2011-9.jpg November_17_2011-10.jpg November_17_2011-11.jpg November_17_2011-12.jpg November_17_2011-13.jpg November_17_2011-14.jpg November_17_2011-15.jpg November_17_2011-16.jpg November_17_2011-17.jpg November 18 Del Rey was photographed by Simon Emmett for the February 2012 edition of Q Magazine. SE 1 1.jpg SE 1 2.jpg SE 1 3.jpg SE 1 4.jpg SE 1 5.jpg SE 1 6.jpg SE 1 7.jpg SE 1 8.jpg SE 1 9.jpg SE 1 10.jpg Media Use SE M 1 1.jpg| SE M 2.jpg| SE_M_3.jpg SE_M_4.jpg SE_M_5.jpg SE_M_6.jpg SE_M_7.jpg Behind the scenes 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg *''Camera manufacturer'' – Phase One *''Camera'' – P40+ November 20 Del Rey attended Scottish Music Awards - Tartan Clefs with Barrie James O'Neill November_20_2011-1.jpg November_20_2011-2.jpg November_20_2011-3.jpg November_20_2011-4.jpg November_20_2011-5.jpg November 21 Del Rey was photographed by Sean & Seng for the February 2012 edition of Interview in Russia and Germany. S&S_1_18.jpg| S&S 1 2.jpg S&S_1_19.jpg| S&S 1 7.jpg S&S 1 11.png S&S 1 6.jpg S&S 1 1.jpg S&S 1 9.jpg S&S 1 3.jpg S&S_1_8.jpg S&S_1_-12.jpg S&S 1 13.jpg S&S 1 14.jpg S&S_1_20.jpg| S&S 1 5.jpg S&S_1_21.jpg| S&S_1_22.jpg| S&S 1 10.jpg S&S_1_15.jpg S&S_1_17.jpg S&S 1 4.jpg S&S 1 16.jpg S&S_1_23.jpg| *''Camera'' – P 40+ / EOS 5D Mark II *''Camera manufacturer'' - Phase One / Canon *''Stylist'' - Jodie Barnes Media Use Lana Del Rey Interview.jpg| Interview-germany-2012-february-.jpg| November 22 Del Rey performed at Corinthia Hotel London's Bassoon Bar in London, UK. November_22_2011-1.jpg November_22_2011-2.jpg November_22_2011-3.jpg November_22_2011-4.jpg November_22_2011-5.jpg November_22_2011-6.jpg November 23 Del Rey performed at L'Album De La Semaine in Paris, France. November_23_2011-1.jpg November_23_2011-2.jpg Leaving L'Album De La Semaine November_23_2011_Leav-1.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-2.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-3.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-4.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-5.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-6.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-7.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-8.jpg November_23_2011_Leav-9.jpg Arriving at her hotel in Paris WEN0007513130G.jpg WEN0007513129G.jpg WEN0007513127G.jpg WEN0007513126G.jpg WEN0007513125G.jpg WEN0007513124G.jpg WEN0007513123G.jpg WEN0007513122G.jpg WEN0007513121G.jpg WEN0007513120G.jpg lana-del-rey-arrives-at-hotel-in-paris-04.jpg lana-del-rey-arrives-at-hotel-in-paris-02.jpg November 24 Del Rey was photographed by Hidiro for Les Inrockuptibles on both of their January and November issues in 2012. She later that day attended Nokia "The Amazing Night" event held in the Hôtel Salomon De Rotschild, Paris, France, where she also performed. Outside her hotel in Paris November_24_2011-1.jpg November_24_2011-2.jpg November_24_2011-3.jpg November_24_2011-4.jpg November_24_2011-5.jpg November_24_2011-6.jpg November_24_2011-7.jpg November_24_2011-8.jpg November_24_2011-9.jpg November_24_2011-10.jpg November_24_2011-11.jpg November_24_2011-12.jpg November_24_2011-13.jpg November_24_2011-14.jpg November_24_2011-15.jpg November_24_2011-16.jpg Arriving at the Nokia 'The Amazing Night' event November_24_2011_Arr-1.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-2.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-3.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-4.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-5.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-6.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-7.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-8.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-9.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-10.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-11.jpg November_24_2011_Arr-12.jpg Performing at the event November_24_2011_N-1.jpg November_24_2011_N-2.jpg November_24_2011_N-3.jpg November_24_2011_N-4.jpg November_24_2011_N-5.jpg November_24_2011_N-6.jpg November_24_2011_N-7.jpg November_24_2011_N-8.jpg Photoshoot by Hidiro NH 1 1.png NH 1 2.JPG NH 1 14.jpg|LQ, B&W NH 1 16.jpg|LQ, B&W NH 1 15.jpg|LQ, B&W NH 1 3.jpg NH 1 4.jpg NH_1_12.jpg NH 1 5.JPG NH 1 10 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 11 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 7 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 6 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 9 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 8 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 13.jpg|LQ, Tagged NH 2 1.JPG NH 2 2.jpg|Tagged NH 2 4.jpg|Tagged NH 2 3.jpg|Tagged NH 2 6.jpg|LQ NH_2_10.jpg|LQ NH 2 5.jpg|LQ NH 2 7.JPG|LQ NH 2 8.JPG|LQ NH 2 9.JPG|LQ NH_2_11.jpg|Tagged, LQ NH New 1.jpg|LQ NH New 2.jpg|LQ *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown *''Stylist'' - Johnny Blueeyes *''Hair'' - Anna Cofone *''Makeup'' - Pamela Cochrane Behind The Scenes NH_BTS_1.JPG Media Use lesjan.jpg| lesnov.jpg| November 26 Rehearsal performance at TV studios of Taratata November_26_2011-1.jpg November_26_2011-2.jpg November_26_2011-3.jpg November_26_2011-4.jpg November_26_2011-5.jpg November_26_2011-6.jpg November 30 Del Rey performed at the Mod Club in Toronto, Canada. November_30_2011-1.jpg November_30_2011-2.jpg November_30_2011-3.jpg November_30_2011-4.jpg November_30_2011-5.jpg November_30_2011-6.jpg November_30_2011-7.jpg November_30_2011-8.jpg November_30_2011-9.jpg November_30_2011-10.jpg November_30_2011-11.jpg November_30_2011-12.jpg November_30_2011-13.jpg Category:2011